Miedo a perderte
by AaronSenpai701
Summary: Tras la muerte de Marco, Jean queda obsoleto, triste y desolado. Bertholdth intentará ayudarlo, sin embargo, la manera en la que ambos chicos se relacionan, puede hacer pensar a una persona en especifico que su relación va mas allá de la amistad. Conforme, Bertholdth le mostrará a Reiner que no es así. (¡ ReinBerth!)


El escenario era triste, frio y miserable mientras que la oscuridad consumía todo aquel resplandor perteneciente a la hermosa luz otorgada por el sol, quien lamentablemente debía abandonar su turno de trabajo y darle comienzo a la siniestra noche, que siempre dejaba misterios y sucesos desconocidos durante el transcurso de su jornada. Ahí estaba él, sollozando frente a un objetivo inanimado, sin poder evitar que las lágrimas cayeran por sus ojos, usando su brazo para ralentizar el paso de estas.

-¡Idiota!- Pensó mientras su respiración y su tristeza se combinaban para jugarle una mala pasada al pobre castaño. - ¿Por qué de improviso haces algo tan imprudente?

Y tenía razón, su compañero había muerto en plena batalla contra los titanes, un juguete temporal dominado por la temible actividad salvaje de aquellos monstruos que termino en un evidente final contraproducente para su jugada heroica. Sin embargo, su objetivo se había cumplido pese a que quería lidiar con su vida además de salvar la de Jean, pero imposiblemente al ser simplemente un peón, las demás piezas se habían organizado para acorralarlo y llevarlo a su propia perdición.

-Hubiera preferido morir a tener que lidiar con esto – Hablaba con la esperanza de que el espíritu de su difunto compañero lo escuchara - ¿Me oyes Marco? He vuelto a estar solo… Un sentimiento que odio… Lo eras casi todo para mí… la persona más cercana, y de repente desapareces de este mundo….- Por más que le desagradara la idea, Jean debía abstenerse a las consecuencias.

Las lágrimas no iban a resolver nada, pero a fin de cuentas, era una manera de la cual, el castaño podía desahogarse. Hasta que sintió una mano en su hombro que lo obligó a voltearse. Rápidamente realizó aquella acción y al momento de observar la identidad del culpable, se sintió desilusionado.

-¿Cómo estás? – Preguntó Bertholdt.

Jean simplemente fijó su mirada en otro lugar y negó con la cabeza – No muy bien….-

-En verdad lo siento…. Él siempre fue un buen compañero…-

-No me lo recuerdes… ¿Quieres…? – Bertholdt se sorprendió – Quiero dejar esto atrás….-

-Pero Jean….-

-¿Lo entiendes Berth? ¿Puedes sentir mi dolor? ¿Así como si algún titán asesinara a Reiner? La vulnerabilidad de todos nosotros es el miedo y la soledad. Sentimientos que conllevan al dolor – El pelinegro se puso a pensar mientras que Jean, se limitaba a seguir llorando – Por eso yo…-

La mano del castaño fue tomada agresivamente por su compañero, quien lo había llevado a un fuerte abrazo – No tienes que estar solo Jean….- Sorprendido, el mencionado se quedó ahí – Tienes muchos compañeros aún, no te lances al vació existencial solo por este incidente… Yo más que nadie quiero acabar con esto… Puedes contar con que siempre te acompañare….-

Jean correspondió ante el abrazo y sujeto con fuerza – No quiero sentirme solo… Berth…..-

El moreno suavizo la mirada – Gracias… yo tampoco lo quiero de esa manera….-

El resonar de una flor apenas se había escuchado, pero omniscientemente había revelado la existencia de un personaje cercano a aquella situación. Un rubio de ojos marrones de carácter robusto estaba escondido entre medio de dicho lugar, mientras que su rostro claramente se veía triste de lo que había escuchado y sus labios que intentaban sentir la tristeza haciendo pequeños pucheros. Se retiró sigilosamente de aquella escena, para no estorbar.

Después de haber rezado, Jean y Bertholdt volvieron a la cabaña donde aguardaban los soldados.

Se sentaron en un lugar donde aguardaban la mayoría de los compañeros conocidos por ambos. Jean aún lastimado por la muerte de su compañero, necesitaba a alguien que le ayudara a superarlo. Y ahí estaba Bertholdt, un fiel aliado que de seguro afirmaría su asistencia en sus momentos difíciles.

-¿Y ustedes dos donde estaban…?- Preguntó Christa preocupada.

-Nosotros…- Dijo el castaño casi en un susurro – Bueno… este….- Pero no hubo caso, su condición tan solo de recordarlo, le revelaba la horrible verdad que intentaba suavizar.

-Anda… quiero oírlo….- Exigió Reiner, cruzado de brazos.

-Estábamos rezando por la muerte de Marco…- Reveló Berth, en palabras bastante frías.

-Ya veo…- Christa se sintió incomoda – Perdón Jean… no debí haber preguntado eso….-

-No te preocupes Christa…- Sonrió con falsedad – Siempre y cuando este con Bertholdt, puedo sentirme más aliviado de lo sucedido…- Los demás ante su comentario, sonrieron.

-Suficiente – Exclamó Reiner levantándose agresivamente de su lugar – Creo que se me quitó el hambre, voy a ir a tomar aire un rato…- Y dicho aquello salió.

-¿Cuál es su problema…? – Preguntó Jean confundido.

-No le des importancia, ya se le pasará. De vez en cuando es así….- Confesó Annie. Sin embargo, en una pequeña revelación de la personalidad de su compañero, se volteó a mirar a Berth quien también ejecuto la misma acción un tanto desconcertado - _….- _Pensó.

-Debería ir a ver que le sucede…- Dijo Bertholdt.

-Déjalo así. Se le va a pasar en cualquier momento…- Respondió Annie, frenando la iniciativa de su compañero.

-No lo haré. Necesito saber que le pasa – Replicó el castaño llamando la atención de la rubia. Y dicho aquello, Bertholdt salió de la cabaña en busca de Reiner.

Mientras tanto, el rubio caminaba hacía la cabaña, molesto. Estaba claro que no le gustaba la manera en la que Jean y su mejor amigo se miraban, y lo sucedido mucho antes de aquello en verdad la causaba una molestia. Sin embargo, Reiner sabe que sus sentimientos pueden verse demasiado egoístas ante la manera en la que Jean sufre, pero aun así, él no tolera que alguien intente estar con Bertholdt más tiempo de lo que él suele pasar con su compañero. Prácticamente lo sucedido le había roto el corazón.

-¡Reiner! – Exclamo su mejor amigo mientras corría hacía donde estaba.

-¿Qué quieres? –

-¿Cómo que quieres? Te estaba buscando….- Lo miró extrañado - ¿Por te fuiste así como así? –

- ¿Que te importa…? – Respondió gruñón – Vienes a perder el tiempo Berth, así que mejor vete-

-No lo haré. ¿Por qué estas actuando tan raro? Vamos, déjame ayudarte-

-¿Por qué no vas y le dices eso a Jean…? –

-¿Qué…? – Reiner rio ante el comentario del moreno.

-¿No tienes idea, verdad? – Su felicidad pasó a ser una seriedad absoluta – En serio eres tonto….-

-Oye oye, me parece que estas tomando esto demasiado personal –

-¿Tú crees? A fin de cuentas eso no te incumbe, así que mejor vete con Jean. Se nota que ustedes dos están hechos el uno para el otro…- Y dicho aquello Reiner intentó retirarse.

Cuando Bertholdt un tanto aburrido de la situación, lo tomó y lo golpeó suavemente con la pared de la cabaña mientras colocaba sus brazos a sus alrededores para que no pudiera escapar.

-No….- Dijo en susurro – Jean no es nada mío – Tomó el mentón del rubio y suavemente coloco sus labios contra los suyos – _Tú eres el único para mí….- _Pensó.

Reiner quedó desconcertado ante aquello, observando la manera en la que Bertholdt besaba sus labios con dulzura. Tomo ambas manos que le pertenecían al rubio, y las colocó contra la pared, para que no pudiera defenderse. Sin embargo, las mejillas rojas por parte de Reiner revelaban una imposible actividad defensiva por parte de su personalidad, ya que en verdad lo estaba disfrutando.

Al separase, Bertholdt observó los ojos de Reiner con determinación.

-No podría estar con nadie que no seas tú… porque yo bueno…- Al pelinegro le parecía cursi decirlo y a su vez, bastante ridículo, razón por la cual comenzó a ahogarse – Estoy…. Enamorado….-

Reiner se sintió un completo idiota y abrazo con fuerza el cuerpo de su compañero – Lo siento… Me comporté de mala manera… - Sollozo – Pero tenía miedo…-

-¿Miedo…?- Bertholdt se confundió - ¿A qué…?-

-Miedo a perderte…- Confesó – Yo siempre albergue sentimientos hacía ti, y no quisiera tenerte lejos. Sin embargo, ya he notado que nos hemos distanciado y eso me hace sentir solo…-

-_Toda esta cuestión se trata de soledad – _El moreno sonrió_ – Jean Tenía razón – _Tomó nuevamente el mentón del rubio, regalandole una sonrisa burlona. Para luego besar apasionadamente sus labios que se encontraron en un suave contacto y a su vez, auto complaciéndose de aquella sensación tan cosquillosa dentro de sí mismos. Ambos estaban sonrojados y al momento de separarse Bertholdt coloco sus manos en la cintura de Reiner – No pienses eso… porque tú lo eres todo…-

El rubio se sintió que podía sentirse tranquilo ahora que Bertholdt le pertenecía. Podía tolerar que Jean y él fueran mejores amigos, porque al fin, él ya cumplía un rango más alto.

-¿A dónde vas…? – Preguntó Reiner.

-Tengo que volver con Jean…-

El rubio inflo sus mejillas – Pero yo creí que…- Fue callado por un beso.

-Anda… si me acompañas habrán más de donde salió ese…- Le sonrió

Y por consiguiente, Bertholdt y Reiner volvieron a la cabaña de cena, donde muchos se habían retirado. Sin embargo, Annie, Sasha, Jean y Christa seguían presentes en aquella mesa, hablando sobre la vida o cualquier otra cosa que pudiera causarles entretención. Hasta que llegaron ambos, tomados de la mano, cosa que hizo dudar a los chicos presentes, Bertholdt rió con vergüenza mientras se sentaba junto al lado de Reiner.

-¡Sasha ya te he dicho que dejes mi pan tranquilo!- Exclamó Christa.

-¡Pero tengo hambre! ¡Ñam, Ñam! ¡Dame tu comida…!- Gritó como todo un lobo feroz.

Mientras ambas jugaban amistosamente por la vida de ese pobre pancito, Annie se fijó en la tierna acción de Reiner al besar de improviso a Bertholdt, quien hablaba con Jean. Suceso que la dejó, un tanto sorprendida. Aunque a decir verdad, ella se sentía a gusto de que fuera así.

La noche había llegado, todos estaban durmiendo plácidamente en sus dormitorios. Todos menos Bertholdt y Reiner que al parecer, jugaban ilegalmente en una misma cama, un juego sano. Por voluntad de Reiner, Bertholdt tuvo que jugar sin la parte de arriba de los respectivos pijamas mientras el rubio era quien llevaba la iniciativa de dicho acontecimiento, besando constantemente los labios de Berth.

-Espera… espera….- Decía Bertholdt intentando tomar un receso, aunque sabía que Reiner no se lo iba a permitir.

-¿Qué sucede…?-

-¿Podemos tomar un descanso?- Decía mientras el rubio notaba como su cuerpo respiraba aceleradamente.

-Está bien – Le sonrió con ternura, y luego de aquello, paso a besar sus labios con gran profundidad – Te amo…- Reiner se sonrojó.

-Yo también….- Le sonrió Berth.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado. Sin embargo, a todos los presentes que han leído esta historia, me gustaría invitarlos a mi primer crossover entre Shingeki no kyojin y Naruto, donde el protagonista es Jean. Esta ligado a los soldados de aquella serie + las bestias con colas O.o . Espero les guste, si es que deciden pasarse por allí.


End file.
